Only One of Us Can Have Her
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: Peter has finally discovered the overwhelming emotion of love. He knows what's right and what he wants and they're two seperate things. But which will he choose? Will he finally grow up? DARK FANFIC DARK PETER
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Peter and Wendy are both thirteen. This story is dark, but has a happy ending. It's how I wished the book and movies ended.**

He was flying. He couldn't have been older then 13, on the cusp of adolescence. The dirty blonde streaks in his brown hair glowed under the mix of blue and silver moonlight. His face would have been unrecognized by many, but Wendy Darling would never forget it. His name was Peter Pan.

Peter glanced in the window. Wendy was sitting on the rocking chair he had remembered her mother sitting in when she had been waiting for her children to return. Her face showed only dismay and depression and Peter couldn't help but wonder what had happened to put the look in her eyes. Had it been him? Was he the cause of Wendy's depression?

Her head was placed on her hand and her eyes were downcast, reading a letter that was bringing tears to her eyes. He lightly tapped on the window, wondering if she would look up. Tinker Bell tugged on his hair, attempting to pull him away from the window. Wendy looked up with her tear stained eyes, but the sight of Peter made her eyes light up with pure excitement.

"Peter!" She cried, racing to the window to pry it open. "Peter! How I've missed you so!" The tears were still falling, but now with happiness and joy instead of sadness.

"I've missed you too Wendy Darling," he replied, brushing a few stray pieces of hair from her face. "Why are you crying?" He asked her. She shook her head, refusing to answer.

"It doesn't matter now. Are you staying?" He shrugged.

"Where will I go? Where will I stay? Wendy, I want so much to stay with you. In Neverland I have finally decided that I cannot live without you."

"Oh, Peter," she cried. "I'm so glad of that, so glad. But you are still undecided of whether you will stay or not?" He nodded. "Stay with us. John and Michael will love to have you and I…"

"You will what, Wendy Darling?"

"I would love it if you could stay."

"Can't you come with me? To Neverland?"

"Peter, my parents, my brothers. What will I tell them? How will they accept me leaving so easily?" She paused. "As much as I want too," Wendy murmured.

"I'll come back tomorrow Wendy. I promise you."

"But how do I know that?"

"I'm here now, promising you for tomorrow. I promise." Wendy nodded. She loved Peter, but Peter only loved her like a mother. Or so she thought. Maybe there was more there that was passing her eyes, going so fast that she could not see. She watched the young boy fly away as she rested her arms on the windowsill, sighing.

"One day Peter." As she watched him she noticed that Tinker Bell was not with him. Although Wendy didn't like her, she did care for her. She saved Peter from imminent death from the now perished, Captain Hook.

"Peter, will you really return?" He tended to be forgetful, sometimes mean and selfish, but Wendy could never relinquish her feelings for him.

He did care for her. Sometimes like a child would for a mother; sometimes like a husband would for a wife. Peter loved Wendy. If only he could get Wendy to stay with him in Neverland, forever. She would need to forget about her family, but she would have him. He would get her to stay with him, he was determined. He would visit as many times as needed to convince her. Because he wanted her.

**What do you think? My other chapters will be longer, I swear. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pretty self-explanatory right?**

**Sorry for the delay. But please enjoy!!**

"_Peter," one of the lost boys said, gently tugging on Peter's sleeve. Peter towered over the little boy, who looked up at him with the utmost look of pure sadness. He looked down and saw Tootles with sparkling eyes; as if he had been crying._

"_What is it?" Peter asked, slightly annoyed, although he had felt a sling pang of guilt in his chest. He felt bad for the boy, but at the same time, he should not be crying._

"_I want Wendy. I miss having her as our mother," he replied. "We need her." Peter understood the three simple words and knew how true they were. He became instantly overtaken with the same sadness of their loss. It overwhelmed him in a way he had never experienced before, and he just knew he had to bring her back._

"_I do too," Peter muttered, almost silent enough for them not to hear. But their experienced ears missed nothing._

"_Bring her back," Slightly said, simply stating what he wanted. "We all want her back and we know that you miss her too Peter." Peter nodded in agreement. He did want her back. And he would get her. He just couldn't live without her. She was his life now, even when she wasn't with him. And Peter was finally about to do something about it._

~*~

Peter came back earlier than the next day. Instead he waited by her window for her to fall asleep. He needed her to be asleep for his plan to work. He would show her what she was missing. He saw Peter and Michael leave the room. Wendy didn't go to sleep however. She walked to her window and smiled, her face pale, beautiful illuminated by the moonlight. She looked almost like she had translucent skin, and had a blue glow to it. She stared at the moon, intent on seeing Peter fly to the second star on the right and straight on 'till morning. She yawned and stretched her arms, decidedly tired.

"See you tomorrow Peter." Yes, she would see Peter tomorrow, but earlier than expected. She walked back to her bed and knelt by the side to pray.

"Dear Heavenly Father," she began. "Please help Peter. He cannot see the light hat we all see here. Growing older is an adventure in itself; an adventure he should yearn for. It's something he should not have to live without. May he see the only way too truly live is to let go of the past and grow older. Please help him God. Amen." She stood up and stepped lazily into her bed, burrowing herself deep into the blankets and sheets. Peter watched and waited. He simply stared at her face, mesmerized by her beautiful, angelic features. Although he failed to realize it, he was in love with Wendy. He didn't care for her; he loved her like a child loved their mother, like a husband loved his wife, like a friend can't live without another. When she was gone, it was the feeling of not being able to breath, not being able to live on without the person.

Waiting had to be possibly the most painful thing Peter had ever done. He had a feeling inside him, budding and growing into an unrecognizable emotion. He longed to touch Wendy, anywhere so long as his skin touched hers. He wished so much to lean over her and kiss her. But he knew well enough he couldn't do any of that. It was wrong, just like what he was about to do. The two hours Peter waited there was like torture in his soul, knowing he could not have her wholly, until she succumbed. He knew she would hate him, knew she would despise him for his child-like actions, but yet, he could not hold himself back from performing the deed.

He put his fingers under the window panel and raised it quietly and quickly. It raised smoothly although he saw the shiver ripple through Wendy when a small breeze entered the room, causing the white, billowy curtains to flutter. He jumped in, landing softly on his feet, hoping not to wake Wendy. His plan wouldn't work if he did.

"I love you Wendy." He paused to make sure the words that came out of his mouth were positively true. "And…I'm sorry," he whispered as he scooped Wendy up into his arms. Her sleeping form leant into Peter's chest as Peter wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed and tightened her arms and pushed her head curled up as close to Peter as she could get. Her hair framed her face and spread around Peter's as well, as he buried his nose into it, still careful not to wake her. He groaned, feeling a million emotions that he had never felt before in his life.

He walked back over to the open window and stepped onto the ledge. He sucked in a deep breath and, without thinking, jumped, letting the air quickly take him into flight. Wendy did not wake; she did not stir. Peter put all his focus on what he was doing, trying not to think about what had been done. Wendy was his now, his to take to Neverland and his to hear stories from.

The stars around him were beautiful; if only Wendy could see. But his focus was not on the night, not on the stars, not even on Wendy, but simply returning to Neverland safely with his lover in his arms.

He landed on the ground, the jungle tall before him. He set Wendy down on the ground next to him and sat beside her, waiting for her to wake up. He toyed and fiddled with the grass that surrounded him, but could not focus on anything but Wendy's face, twisting in pain. She rolled around on the ground, as if her body knew that something was wrong. Did she know?

Wendy was restless in her sleep, knowing that something was out of place… not right. It was her. She was out of place… she wasn't home. Her eyes gently fluttered open to a strange sight. Trees surrounded her, the sky was too blue to be London. She rose herself up to see Peter Pan, staring right at her.

"Peter, take me home now." He shook his head.

"I can't Wendy… and I won't." She rose to her feet..

"Then, Peter Pan, meet your new enemy. Are you listening Peter? Because she might hate you as much, if not more, than Hook did." Then Wendy stalked off into the unknown.

**Wow, I cannot believe that this story received 8 reveiws for just the first chapter! I was expecting maybe four at the most! You are all amazing and thanks for sticking with this story!**


End file.
